Spirit Race (Six Great Races)
One of the Six Great Races. Their researches are about metamorphic transformation. If there was a race that was the most similar to the Arcana Race after the fall of the Arcana Kingdom, it was probably the Spirit Race. Low-status Spirit Race individuals had names with one character, while middle-status and high-status individuals had names with two and three characters, respectively. The leader of the race could have four, as well as a “crown title” in front of their name. For instance, the current leader of the Spirit Race was known as “Menelaus the Wise”. Creation of the Spirit Race The Spirit Race were descendants of the Dark Spirit Race. They had an exceptional ability to sense Origin Energy, and were the closest to the Origin Race of the Intelligent Races. The Spirit Race had a liquid heart and were constantly in a shifting state of existence. This made them much more sensitive to and more able to absorb Origin Energy, but their bodies were exceptionally weak as a result. Under the Origin Race’s system, the Dark Spirit Race were a delicacy. Their bodies were filled with energy, yet they were very tender and mellow. This made it so that the early Dark Spirit Race had extremely cruel and sorrowful fate. In reality, during the Ancient Era, apart from the dense, flourishing Beast Race, no one had a good fate. The Dark Spirit Race was the first race that embarked on a resistance campaign. During the Chaos Era, they relied on their exceptional sense for Origin Energy to first develop a system for using Origin Energy, successfully establishing the first Intelligent Race Kingdom, the Origin Spirit Kingdom. The first rebels were always the mightiest, but they were also the most heavily persecuted. After the Origin Spirit Kingdom collapsed, the Dark Spirit Race was forcefully suppressed by the Origin-related lifeforms. Many of the Dark Spirit Race individuals died; very few of them successfully hid underground, holding on even at death’s door. To adapt to the dark, underground lifestyle, the Dark Spirit Race’s body began to adapt. Their consciousnesses grew stronger, while their bodies continued to wither. Their ability to see in the dark and their hearing advanced. During the 32nd millenium of the Chaos Era, a few Arcana Race individuals stumbled upon the Dark Spirit Race. They were shocked at the massive changes to the Dark Spirit Race’s bodies, especially their powerful consciousnesses and sensitivity towards Origin Energy, and began to capture them in hordes to analyze their biological makeup. After two thousand years of capturing, most of the Dark Spirit Race individuals had been captured and turned into the research subjects of the Arcana Race. A Genius of the Arcana Race Ignatius thirsted for Immortality. In his extensive research, he discovered that as long as a biological organism continued to exist in physical form, death was an unavoidable outcome. All of his efforts could only delay it, but not stop it from coming. As such, Ignatius thought of a bold and extreme tactic. He believed that while a physical body would rot and decay, a consciousness would never disappear. As such, he began to focus his research and energy on how to preserve a person’s consciousness after they died. If you wanted a consciousness to not be extinguished, you needed to alter the lifeform and give it a powerful enough consciousness so that the consciousness could be stored in Origin Energy. As such, the Dark Spirit Race, who inherently possessed powerful consciousnesses, were great research targets. He had developed the Consciousness Converter Instrument. Based on this kind of instrument, the Arcana Kingdom could give consciousnesses a unique form, allowing them to persist in this world like specters, the Spirit Race. This kind of conversion had a lot of limitations. Firstly, it could only be used on lifeforms already alive. Only when a lifeform was alive would their consciousness be condensed. If they died, their consciousness would dissipate and couldn’t be converted in time. As such, the Consciousness Converter Instrument was called a converter and not an immortality machine for this exact reason, because you needed to first kill an organism before creating another unique organism. Secondly, only the Dark Spirit Race could be converted. The Dark Spirit Race had an innately powerful consciousness, making them the only ones that could withstand a consciousness conversion. Thirdly, the Spirit Race had no reproductive abilities. Even so, it incited a frenzy all across the Arcana Kingdom They believed that as long as they continued to unceasingly do their research, one day they would be able to create an even more powerful Consciousness Converter Instrument. As such, they began to perform a lot of research and experiments, creating large amounts of undying specters. From that day onwards, the Spirit Race was born. There weren’t any ghosts in the Primordial Continent before. Once a person died, they were dead and no longer existed in the world. Before the Spirit Race appeared, they were just fantasies and folklore. But with the Spirit Race, ghosts truly appeared in this world. Unlike the other races, the Spirit Race were a race that had been created by another race. If you became the Spirit Race, you could live a long, long life. No one knew if this kind of life would come to an end, because up to this point, no one had heard of a Spirit Race individual dying because of old age. Patelocke, in some sense, was also a Spirit Race, but his circumstances were unique. His consciousness couldn’t take physical form on its own. It was the stone tablet that was supporting him, but apart from this, he and the Spirit Race were all alike. Because of this, he could live for tens of thousands of years without any issues. After the Arcana Kingdom was wiped out, the Dark Spirit Race, led by a group whose consciousnesses had already been converted and who had been waiting a long time, seized the Consciousness Converter Instrument. The Dark Spirit Race, now with the Consciousness Converter Instrument, disagreed on how to deal with it. Some of the Dark Spirit Race wanted to totally destroy it, allowing the Dark Spirit Race to be freed from suffering. However, those whose consciousness had already been converted exhorted the members of their race to convert themselves into an energy-type lifeform, thereby obtaining immortality as well as increasing their ability to use Origin Energy. Of course, as a price, they would lose the ability to reproduce or experience sexual pleasure. The Dark Spirit Race split into two camps because of this. One group of the Dark Spirit Race continued along the path of exile. They returned beneath the ground to live a life without sunlight. After living in darkness for many years, their bodies began to adapt to living in the dark. They developed night vision and the ability to move stealthily in darkness. They were ashamed of their “ugliness’, so they began to call themselves the Dark Race or the Night Race instead of the Dark Spirit Race. The other Dark Spirit Race group followed in the footsteps of their forerunners, willingly passing through the Consciousness Converter Instrument to turn themselves into a purely consciousness-based lifeform. This was the Spirit Race. Because their bodies were made from condensed Origin Energy, the Spirit Race had an innately powerful control over Origin Energy. Their individual strength was the greatest out of the five races. One could even argue that they had become Origin-related lifeforms while preserving the ability to create of the Intelligent Races. They possessed a lifeforce that didn’t decay and wouldn’t die of old age. As such, one could say that they were all soldiers, each one of them psosessing great power. An eternal lifespan and powerful strength; these two combined were more than enough to create the most powerful and most glorious race. Thankfully, the Spirit Race had two main flaws. One was that they could not reproduce. All that supported the numbers of the Spirit Race were a few Dark Spirit Race individuals who willingly gave up having their consciousnesses converted. After being improved, they were sent to the heart of Gloom City’s “Reproductive Temple” to be carefully guarded. They were known as “Birth Mothers”. The second was that they were naturally solitary creatures. Their extensive lifespan made them apathetic, so they enjoyed floating around all over the place. In addition to their floating around was their incessant pursuit of Origin Energy. The Spirit Race enjoyed doing research, as they had inherited the Arcana Race’s intelligence. Because they could not cast off their immortality, many Spirit Race individuals would go the path of trying to develop a deep understanding of the world they lived in. As naturally isolated individuals, they wouldn’t interact with anyone else for long periods of time. This made them generally weak in large-scale battles, as they lacked cooperative capabilities. As such, the Spirit Race usually relied on terrain conditions when battling to triumph in smaller-scale skirmishes so that they could display their individual strength. In the year 8300 of the New Star Era, another massive incident occurred amongst the Spirit Race. Because of an experiment, an explosion happened in the heart of the Spirit Race headquarters. The Reproductive Temple was destroyed in this explosion, and the Birth Mothers were almost completely killed. For the continuation of the Spirit Race, the Spirit Race once again was forced to extend an olive branch to their former “Dark Race” compatriots to obtain new Birth Mothers. Even so, evolution over long periods of time drove the Dark Race and the Spirit Race apart, making the children of the Dark Race’s Birth Mothers inferior to before both in terms of successful conversion rate as well as in strength after conversion. The Spirit Race’s development fell into a decline because of this. From that point onward, the Spirit Race began to research in a new direction – how to recover the Reproductive Temple. Geniuses of the Spirit Race Silence Silence was a low-status Spirit Race. He could use an Illusion Formation Spirit Dwelling Technique, Chaotic Heart Technique, Crystal Wall and the Ancient Arcana Technique Streaming Light Clones that let him split his body into ten or more targets to flee. Silence was a wandering Spirit Race individual. Most of the Spirit Race individuals were used to wandering. Apart from wandering, Silence wanted to recover the Reproductive Temple. Silence had always been researching how to use other methods to replace the Birth Mothers, including the human race. For this, he had created a massive research lab and had conducted all kinds of research. However, his luck wasn’t that great. Three years ago, his research had suddenly resulted in an error, and his research lab exploded. Because his research lab was constructed near a river canyon, not only was he seriously injured by the explosion, but a lot of his precious research ingredients had fallen into the river and were swept away by the current. These experiments were accomplishments that had taken him nearly a thousand years to accomplish. He wasn’t willing to just let them go, so he had been searching for them all this time. The Metal Block 'Fate Box' and the Purple-Colored Glass that Su Chen found were all remnants from the explosion of his research lab. The source of the explosion was the Darkness Crystal. The Darkness Crystal was a treasure that Silence had unintentionally obtained early on in his wandering days. He discovered that it had the unique property of being able to gather energy, but it could only gather dark energy, so he decided to perform a few simple tests. These simple tests had resulted in an explosion of dark energy, flattening the entire river canyon. If it weren’t for the fact that the Spirit Race possessed innately powerful abilities to slip through the void, he would have been blasted into smithereens. Silence had always been looking for this Darkness Crystal, but even he didn’t know what the true use of this Darkness Crystal was. Kapius Te Eternal Second Leader of the Spirit Race. It could be said that without Kapius’s Radiation Plan, the Spirit Race wouldn’t have the Consciousness Enslavement Technique that everyone hated and feared. The Spirit Race were all known for having incredible consciousness power. However Kapius was also quite proficient in spatial-type magic and Projection Voids. He was able to fuse reality and illusion together into a Physical Illusion Realm. He was also studying the secrets behind the birth of living organisms. He used his research on inanimate spirits to better understand a person’s soul. Leaders of the Spirit Race Achilles the Immortal He was the First Leader of the Spirit Race. Kapius the Eternal / Kapise the Eternal He was the Second Leader of the Spirit Race. Kapius’s greatest contribution to the Spirit Race was his “Radiation” plan. In the 8300th year of the New Star Era, the Spirit Race’s Origin Energy Mine had exploded. The Reproductive Temple was ruined and the Birth Mothers were injured. The Spirit Race thus began to convert their members to that of the Dark Spirit Race. As such, there were two kinds of Spirit Race individuals: the first were conceived from the remaining Birth Mothers, while the second were direct conversions of the Dark Spirit Race. Even so, the converted Dark Spirit Race individuals might not always be willing to completely align themselves with the Spirit Race. Not only was the success rate low, but their strength after the conversion would also be lower than normal Spirit Race individuals.The Spirit Race, who were lacking in strength and had no way of replenishing it, thus began to sharply decline. Plans for the Spring of Immortality were also put on indefinite hiatus because of this. In the 9600th year of the New Star Era, the high-status Spirit Race individual Kase changed his name to Kapise, officially being inducted into the Elder’s Society. That year, Kapise proposed the “Radiation” plan. He hoped to utilize the Origin Energy’s principles of radiation to greatly increase the Consciousness Converter Instrument’s operating constraints so that it wouldn’t only be restricted to the Dark Spirit Race. If this idea had been proposed at any other time, it would have been rejected. However, after the Reproductive Temple had been destroyed, a few of the Spirit Race elders finally acquiesced. Even so, many of the high-status Spirit Race individuals didn’t want to accept those who weren’t converted from Dark Spirit Race individuals. Yet even in the face of vicious opposition, Kapise’s Radiation plan began to aggressively spread. The Spirit Race started attacking other races wantonly and experimenting on them. They transferred the tragic history they had experienced onto the other races. In the 13000th year of the New Star Era, a young Spirit Race individual known as Silence accidentally discovered a member of another race who had failed to be converted yet was still alive and was very easily influenced by his own consciousness. That individual became Silence’s slave. More importantly, this kind of consciousness slave would last forever. Silence realized that even though the Consciousness Converter Instrument might not ever be able to totally convert individuals of other races, it still had some effect on them. By emitting suggestions, it made it easier to control their targets. This discovery stirred up the entire Spirit Race, and the goal of the Radiation plan slowly changed. It turned into a plan to produce large quantities of consciousness slaves. From that day onwards, the Spirit Race’s consciousness slaves stunned the entire Primordial Continent. It could be said that without Kapius’s Radiation, the Spirit Race wouldn’t have the consciousness enslavement technique that everyone hated and feared. Menelaus the Wise Menelaus the Wise is the Third and current Leader of the Spirit Race.